Forced Smiles and Broken Hearts
by Cindylou30
Summary: The Hyper Force has always said they would die for one another, but when Chiro is kidnapped by a mysterious man with a brutal past, will this promise be put to the test? CHAPTER THREE DRASTICALLY CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Heyo, Cindylou here! This is my first SRMTHFG(wow, that's a long acronym) fanfic, so… Hope you enjoy! Criticism appreciated!_

_I do not own _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Chapter One

"This is crazy!" Chiro exclaimed, grunting with exertion as he heaved a large, purple monster above his head and hurtled it into the side of a building. Bricks and plaster collapsed on top of the alien; it wouldn't be making a reappearance anytime soon. "I asked for two hours, monster-free. _Two hours._ I wasn't with Jinmay even two _minutes_ when the alarms went off!" He turned to Otto, who was engaged in battle with another alien. "Chiro spearo!" A long, sleek lightning-bolt appeared in his hand, humming with energy. Chiro brought back his right arm, swiftly throwing the bolt to where it embedded in the purple monster's side. The alien burst in an explosion of purple goop, causing the raven-haired teen to cringe, spluttering as he wiped the goo off of his face. "Eeh-urg…"

"We can't control when monsters attack, only when we choose to deal with them," Antauri said, always the wise one, as he plunged his ghost-claw into a monster's chest and pulled put its heart.

"But don't monsters ever, I dunno, take a _vacation…" _Chiro whined as he watched Nova pound the last of the monsters into oblivion. "I mean, we already have enough work with all of the crazy psychopaths running around, do we really have to add monsters to our long list of "things to protect Shuggazoom from"?

"I don't know, it's kind of relaxing," Sparx said, wiping his hands on his knees. "When you're mad-bam, instant punching-bag!"

"That's the last of them," Gibson said, glancing around. "Now we can return to the Super Robot and-" A loud, high-pitched beeping noise cut him off. He brought a small, rectangular device to his eyes, scanning the screen intently as the rest of the Hyper Force gather around him, watching. "Hel-lo, this is saying there's a small-sized human-child located in one of these buildings."

"But I thought this sector of Shuggazoom City supposed to be evacuated?" Nova asked as the simians glanced around curiously. Chiro, however, watched Gibson, his expression and demeanor hardening at the prospect of a possible injured person.

"Gibson, which building is the scanner showing someone's in?"

Gibson looked up at him, a bit worriedly. "That one," he said, pointing it out, "but it's unstable, it could collapse on you-!"

Chiro was already gone.

"C'mon, let's go help the kid," Sparx sighed, watching the lanky boy disappear into the doorway of said building. "I don't reckon it'd be very good if he got squashed under those bricks."

The inside of the building was cold and dark, seeing as there was no electricity for heat and lighting. Chiro bumped around the first floor in darkness for about three minutes before he found stairs leading up to a second floor. The stairwell seemed to be degrading, so Chiro carefully tested each step with the tip of his boot before applying his weight to it, slowly climbing to the top, ears strained to catch any abnormal noise.

The buildings in this part of Shuggazoom had been evacuated and abandoned almost two years before, when aliens had overrun it. The buildings had fallen into a great state of disrepair with the combinations of neglect and bashings by monsters, and they were constantly collapsing. This, coupled with the fact no one, besides the Hyper Force and monsters, of course, had been in this sector for years made it hard for the teen to believe anyone would dare step foot inside this building.

"Uh, hello?" Chiro called as he reached the second floor. "Anyone here?" He peeked into the nearest doorway, seeing nothing but peeling paint and a few ripped pieces of furniture. "Hello…"

Then he heard it. Soft crying emanating from one of the bedrooms.

Chiro dashed for the room, freezing in the doorway. Much to his surprise, a little girl in a light yellow dress sat, doubled over, in the middle of the room on a dust rug, her back to the boy and sobs rattling her frame.

"Uh, hello?" Chiro asked, stepped into the room. "Little girl? Are you okay?" He stepped a little closer to her, hesitantly reaching out a gloved hand. "Are you hurt-?"

Chiro yelped and stumbled backwards as the little girl let out a piercing scream, covering her ears with her little hands. The Hyper Force leader caught himself against the wall, watching with wide eyes as the girl craned her neck to where her watery brown eyes had them in her focus. She whispered something unintelligible, and Chiro's brow furrowed.

"What?" he moved a little closer, unsure how, or if it were even possible, to comfort this little girl.

"He's coming for you," she murmured. "And he said that the monkeys get turned into scrap metal if you resist."

Wide-eyed, Chiro turned to look at the Hyper Force who stood, jaws hitting the floor, as every eye turned to the teen.

"Well, this isn't good."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Huge thanks to Cori Crow and Jasper Dragonfly for replying on chapter one! You guys rock, and I hope you enoy this chapter(besides the writer's block)!_

_Next few chapters, things begin to get interesting(excluding this_ one)_!_

_Sadly, I do not own _SRMTHFG!_ or I would not have ended the show on such a cliffhanger._

Chapter Two

"So what do we do with her?" Otto asked, motioning towards the little girl. Thirty minutes had passed since the girl had made the startling claim, and they were outside on the street of the abandoned sector. She had fallen asleep in Chiro's arms as he carried her outside, and he made no move to lay her down, instead rocking her slightly in his arms as he held her bridal-style.

"I'll contact Jinmay and ask her to search the Shuggazoom databanks to see if there are any missing children reports," Chiro said. He shifted the snoozing girl to his left arm as he turned on the communicator on his coat. "Jinmay, do you copy?"

"Here, Chiro. I was starting to worry. I thought you would have been back by now."

"We ran into a, er, complication," Chiro said, glancing at the girl. "Can you check and see if there are any missing girls reports in the Shuggazoom City mainframe?"

"Righto. Can you describe her?"

Chiro searched the girl's peaceful face. "She's about six or seven, small, and has light brown hair. Don't know her name."

"I think her hair's more of a dirty-blond," Sparx said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No, it is most definitely brown!" Gibson cried. The red and blue monkeys glared at one another, and Chiro sighed.

"Hey, break it up, guys. Okay, Jinmay, she has either light brown or dirty-blond colored hair."

Chiro could hear the robot on the end of the line mumbling to herself in concentration as she searched for the girl. "Oh, right here; Gracie Halman, reported missing two hours ago. She was playing in the backyard when she vanished. Sending Antauri her address."

"Thanks, Jinmay. You rock." He turned off the communicator and turned to look at the simians. "You guys wanna walk, or-?"

"It would be wise to walk," Antauri nodded. "The house in which the girl's mother resides isn't too far away. We could do with the exercise."

"As if we don't have enough of that," Sparx grumbled non-too-quietly to himself. "After all, we practice every single day…"

"Sparx, shut up and stop complaining," Nova said, punching him forcefully on the arm. Chiro laughed to himself at the team's antics.

"Alright, team, let's move out."

The Hyper Force had only been walking for about ten minutes when Antauri approached Chiro. The boy had been playfully bouncing the small girl in his arms, laughing when she giggled in her sleep.

"Nova, could you please take the girl while I speak to Chiro," the silver robotic monkey asked. Nova jumped, clapping her hands together.

"Sure, Antauri!" Nova skipped over to Chiro, who carefully slipped the girl into the yellow monkey's arms. The teen unwound his scarf and wrapped it around the girl's bare arms, feeling the temperature decreasing.

Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder, dropping a considerate amount of space behind the rest of the team before the two started walking again.

"Chiro, about the girl's message," Antauri began. Chiro cut him off with a casual wave of his arm.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I get threats all the time, and they're hardly ever legit." Although he didn't say anything about it, Chiro was secretly shaken up by the prospect whoever had given this girl this message had also kidnapped a girl from her home and left her in a dilapidated old building in an abandoned section of Shuggazoom on a _whim_ the Hyper Force _might_ figure out someone was there.

"I sense you do not believe this is the case here," Antauri said, searching Chiro's expression intently. Chiro winced, turning slightly away. He wished Antauri wouldn't look at him like that; it was impossible to get anything against that robot. He watched Sparx and Gibson bickering a few feet ahead of him as he carefully thought out his reply.

"Look, Antauri, the way I see it is this-we don't know who or what is after me, or what they have against me, and we can't prevent something if we don't know what's going to happen, so I say we wait it out and don't worry about it until necessary. Besides, Gracie refused to say anything about _who_ gave her the message, anyway."

"I have reason to believe that she will be more willing to share her thoughts with us once she is back in the safety of her home," Antauri said. "For now she remains quiet, perhaps still afraid her captor might return until she returns to her parents' arms warm embrace."

"Hey, Chiro," Nova said, back stepping a bit, "Gracie is awake, and she wants you."

As Chiro invited the sleepy-looking girl back into his arms with a smile, Antauri began checking addresses as they passed by. Chiro looked around, surprised; he hadn't even noticed they had entered the inhabited part of the city.

"I'm tired," Gracie yawned, resting her head on Chiro's shoulder.

"You'll be back in your bed soon," Chiro promised.

"And no bad man to take me away again?"

Chiro looked at her in surprise before smiling. "And no bad man to take you away again."

"We're here," Antauri said, stopping in front of an apartment door. He stepped forward, knocked on the huge wooden door, and stepped back.

A thin, frail woman with the same colored hair as Gracie opened the door, her eyes puffy and red, as well as her nose, as though she had been crying. She blinked at the newcomers, pulling a pair of glasses from her pocket and jamming them onto her nose. "Hullo?" she said thickly before she caught sight of Gracie. Her large amber eyes filled with tears as her breath caught. "Gracie?"

"Mama!"

Chiro set the little girl down and she ran to her mother, embracing each other for several minutes in which the Hyper Force hung back awkwardly. At last the mother and daughter pulled apart, and she turned to them.

"Oh, thank you, thank you-Ben! Ben, get down here!"

A thin, pale man appeared beside the mother a moment later, and he wordlessly dropped to his knees, hugging his daughter tightly. After a moment, he silently motioned the team inside.

"Have a seat!" the woman cried. "I'm Linda and this is Ben."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I was hoping we could ask you a few questions," Chiro said lightly as everyone took seats in the large living room. Linda pulled her daughter onto her lap, nodding earnestly.

"Of course, of course, anything!"

"Did you see who took your daughter?" Antauri asked quietly.

"No, I was letting her play in the backyard. I only took my eyes off of her for an instant to grab the phone, and she was gone…" The woman's eyes turned red, and she sniffed, turning away.

"Gracie, do you know?" Chiro asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Every eye in the room turned to the little girl. She looked around uncertainly before leaping off of her mother's lap and crossing the room to Chiro. She cupped her hands over Chiro's right ear and whispered, "He told me I had to tell you a message or he'd hurt me. I didn't want to…" her voice cracked.

"Gracie, I promise that he will _not_ hurt you anymore," Chiro said quietly. The little girl shuddered.

"I don't know who he was. I only know he looked different-he said he dyed himself weird colors, to seem more different."

"Thank you, Gracie," Chiro said, giving the girl a loose hug. "You have been very brave." He stood up, motioning towards the Hyper Force. "We had better be going."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N ATTENTION ALL READERS! I HAVE DRAMATICALLY CHANGED THIS CHAPTER IN SEVERAL WAYS, MOSTLY THE ENDING AND THE JINMAY SCENE!_

_(Pikurosonai00, don't worry, I didn't take out the pat you liked!)_

_Thanks JenMay, AnimeAdict202, Cori Crow, pikurosonai00, xoslammy, and jasper Dragonfly for reviewing! Your awesomeness prevails!_

_Criticism appreciated!_

_I wasn't exactly sure which driection I wanted to take this chapter in, so I'm sorry if it isn't all great. Also, I think Nova's a little OOC. Still, I hope you enjoy! As I said, the pace starts picking up around here!_

SRMTHFG!_ does not belong to me._

Chapter Three

The walk back to the Super Robot was unnaturally quiet. At least, it was for all of two minutes.

"Otto! What are you doing?" Gibson cried, shying away from the green monkey as he reached for his tail. The robot shrugged his shoulders like it should be obvious.

"I'm trying to figure out how to install another hand on your tail."

"Why would we even need that? We can already pick up objects with our tails! And our hands! _And_ our feet!"

Sparx rolled his eyes at the two before smiling evilly. "My, Gibson, what an enormous _insect_ on your foot." The blue robotic monkey screeched, jumping from foot-to-foot as he searched for the imaginary insect.

"What? Ooh, I despise bugs! Get it, get it, get it!"

"Sparx!" Nova sent a death-glare to Sparx. "Gibson, there is nothing on your foot. Sparx, that wasn't funny."

"The kid thinks it is!" Sparx cried, turning to Chiro, who was trailing behind the group of simians, lost in thought as he stared at the grimy sidewalk. "Don't cha, Chiro?"

"Hm?" The raven-haired boy's head jerked up, his electric blue eyes blinking in confusion. "Oh, yeah, totally. Uh, whatever you say." The truth was, he hadn't been paying the Hyper Force any mind since they left the little girl's house. Something in his mind wouldn't let the matter go, and he kept turning the events over in his mind, trying to figure out what was bugging him.

"Oof!"

Beginning to lose himself in his thoughts once more, Chiro didn't notice as a man, clad in a grey trench coat with the collar turned up, rammed into his side. "Hey, sorry," Chiro said, turning to apologize, but the man was already briskly trotting off down the sidewalk, not even throwing a glance back at the teenager.

"That was rude," Nova said, shooting the man's retreating figure a glare. Chiro winced, pressing a gloved hand to his side.

"He must have been holding something sharp. It feels like something just stabbed me."

"You haven't exited hypermode," Antauri noted, watching him as he ran his hand over his ribcage. Chiro looked up at him, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe that girl's message has me a little more jumpy than I'd like to admit," he shrugged. "I keep expecting someone to jump out at me from the shadows."

The Super Robot was coming into view, a huge figure looming over the smaller citizens of Shuggazoom. As they neared, Chiro tried to tell himself to cool down, reassuring himself nothing was going to happen. Even if something did happen, it was nothing the team couldn't handle, right?

Right?

A panel in the robot's foot slid open, and the Hyper Force stepped inside, mumbling sighs of relief, glad to be back. As the rest of the team took to their brilliantly colored chutes that led up to HQ, Chiro paused uncertainly, taking a deep breath. He waited a moment before zooming up after everyone.

When he caught up with the simians, everyone had already begun to separate and do their own things. Sidestepping Sparx, who was in the middle of a video game with Gibson, Antauri strode over to Chiro.

"The scanners indicate no enemy forces near or in Shuggazoom. It seems we may have the rest of the day off to do as we please," Antauri reported. Chiro nodded.

"Awesome."

Seeing Jinmay was nowhere in sight, Chiro walked over to where Gibson and Sparx were attempting to best one another at video games, Nova watching a few feet from Chiro, and with Otto busy building who-knows-what. After his third loss in a row, Sparx threw down his controller and crossed his arms as his friends watched, amused.

"This game is rigged," he declared, glaring darts at Gibson. Nova stomped on the monkey's foot, causing him to cry out and hop up and down in pain.

"Stop being such a sore loser, Sparky," she said.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

As he watched the two quarrel, Chiro was suddenly overcome with a enormous sense of combined dizziness and nausea. He doubled over, hands on his knees, gasping as his vision doubled for a moment. Then the sensation passed, and Chiro straightened back up.

"What the…?" he whispered. He hoped no one had seen that; he didn't want the team thinking he was sick or something. Then, noticing Gibson was watching him, Chiro quickly said, "Just admiring the beautiful floors." Oh, great. Now the monkey _really _looked suspicious.

Before the monkey could approach him, however, the sirens began blaring, and the monitors came to life with an image of a huge dark blue and purple machine thundering towards them, lasers at the ready. Everyone looked at their leader, even Jinmay, who appeared from a side room, waiting for him to give the all-too-familiar order.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" he cried, and everyone took off for their specifically colored chute that led to their battle station.

"Jinmay, you're with me," Nova said, pulling the girl with her to her yellow chute.

Chiro ran to his own orange one and, pressing his feet together and his arms to his sides, felt himself be whisked away with a _whoosh._ A minute later, he thumped into his seat, grasping the controls as his safety harness tightened around his chest. "Torso tank driver one, go!" he yelled as it came his turn to shout out his status. "Super."

"Robot."

"Monkey."

"Team."

"Hyper."

"Force."

"GO!" everyone cried in unison as the Super Robot's weapon systems came online.

"Alright, team, just hang back until we know what we're dealing with," Chiro ordered as the machine stomped into view. For a moment the two machines simply stared at one another, the Super Robot's eyes boring into the enemy's own. And then the enemy raised its arm-cannons and fired.

The Super Robot jumped out of the way as the rockets soared past, exploding in mid-air. "You asked for it," Sparx growled as the two fist cannons raised, multiple rockets shooting out of each. They slammed into the robot's side, causing it to stumble, but it again raised its rockets and sent them flying. This time, however, they slammed into the midsection of the Super Robot.

"Arg!" Chiro cried, gritting his teeth and wincing as the impact shook his station. "Nova!" he yelled.

"I'm on him!"

The Super Robot lurched forward, jumping in the air before its left foot slammed into the robot's head. The robot staggered before straightning up and slamming its fist into the torso tank, leaving a huge dent in the metal.

"Hey, we just un-dented the Robot yesterday!" Sparx cried out in indignation. In retribution, he fired the fist rockets at the opposing robot, catching it in the face. While it was still dazed, Chiro started the Lazertron Fury attack, causing the enemy to slam against the side of a building from the impact.

The robot was just firing up a laser to shoot at the monkey team when it seized up. Its arms went to its side, the red lights in its eyes dimmed, and it fell backwards, hitting the gound with so much force it created a crater in the pavement, cracking up the ground.

"Uh, what just happened?" Otto asked. After a moment, Chiro and Antauri came to a conclusion at the same time.

"It was a distraction!" Chiro yelled, electric blue eyes widening. "And if the robot just gave up..."

"Whatever it was distracting us from has happened," Antauri finished.


End file.
